


el camino más largo (para volver al principio)

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oops, Post-Canon, de hecho no respeta el final en sí del manga, lo empecé a escribir antes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke no sabe qué hace ahí, solo sabe que quiere volver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente inspirado por la canción Touch de Daft Punk (mi mente, en serio) y escrito bastante antes de saber el final; así que esa parte es inventada. Serán dos partes y la segunda está a punto de estar terminada así que la publicaré esta semana. 
> 
> Algún día dejaré de hacer fics de estos dos, supongo, pero de momento parece que no va a pasar. ¡Espero que os guste!

Sasuke no sabe qué hace ahí, solo sabe que quiere volver. 

El silencio se abre paso de repente, desde su posición hacia delante. Los de la retaguardia se han quedado paralizados al darse cuenta de su presencia, y la mitad de ellos olvidan sus heridas y le miran, atónitos. Un murmullo se extiende por la gente como la pólvora. 

Sasuke tiene la katana en su espalda y se queda quieto, esperando a que el revuelo se calme. Hay una distancia prudencial entre él y Naruto pero aún así se mantiene en posición defensiva. Procura no parecer agresivo; para los que están no necesita realmente ni el sharingan.

—Naruto.

No alza la voz, no se altera, y el tono es imposiblemente neutro. Se quedan todos en silencio, esperando algo, alguien que decida qué hacer.

Naruto se queda quieto por unos segundos. Se gira e, inevitablemente, los ninjas abren un pasillo ante él. Coge aire, frunce el ceño, Sasuke lo ve todo como a cámara lenta. Comienza a andar pero no va corriendo, ni saltando, ni gritando; conserva la cautela como si un movimiento brusco pudiera hacer que desapareciera.

*

Sasuke está ahí, con las manos caídas a los lados, la ropa desgarrada, sangre en sus mejillas, y le siente roto. Lo puede ver, como siempre ha podido leer lo que pensaba. 

Le está diciendo muchas cosas, así, sin palabras, con las pupilas indistinguibles en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

_No pienso pedirte perdón._

Se lo dice la espalda tensa, recta, la barbilla alta, el orgullo que casi puede oler.

_Y qué,_ piensa él. No lo necesita, porque ahora le entiende. Ahora sabe lo que es necesitar la venganza como el respirar, las ganas de hacer daño, de hacer sufrir a alguien lo mismo que él sufría. 

Entiende que culpabilizar a Sasuke es lo lógico, pero él ya no puede hacerlo. Porque él ha sido igual por un momento y podría mirarles a los ojos y confesarles que él mismo estuvo a punto de liberar al Kyubi en medio de Konoha cuando ésta estaba ya en ruinas. 

Que Minato había salvado la aldea de nuevo, que Naruto tenía más de monstruo que Kurama, a veces.

Es más fácil pensar que Naruto se descontrola cuando saca el poder del zorro, es mejor opción que la real, en la que elige, _siempre elige_ , en última instancia, absorber algo más de su poder, sabiendo que ese poco más puede ser el que le haga perder la noción de la realidad y caer en el abismo del odio.

El poder es adictivo y otro cuento no, pero el del egoísmo Naruto se lo conoce bien.

Recuerda entonces, todavía mirándole a los ojos, en esos segundos eternos, cuando le paró atacando a Sakura. A veces recuerda aquel día y no quiere pensar qué hubiera pasado si Kakashi no hubiese llegado a tiempo, si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo; y qué hubiera hecho con Sasuke. 

Se siente sucio y enfermo solo de pensarlo porque no quiere saber la respuesta, es un camino por el que no quiere ir, Sakura no murió y ahora Sasuke está ahí y le mira.

Esos ojos, sabe que esos pozos oscuros que tiene por ojos serán siempre su perdición. Que nunca podrá decir que no si le mira así, con todo lo que tiene de bueno escondido bajo la capa que todo el mundo ve. 

Él conoce cosas que nadie conoce, ve la debilidad ahí, tan claro como que le tiene delante ahora mismo. 

Kurama está inusualmente callado en su interior y siente curiosidad, quiere preguntarle pero se mantiene hermético y no sabe si alegrarse o preocuparse.

Siente todo el chakra hostil bullir a sus espaldas cuando se acerca un paso más. Alza la mano pidiendo tranquilidad y seguidamente, ignorándoles, la acerca a su cara y toca su frente. Es un toque leve, simple. 

Solo quiere comprobar que no es, otra vez, un sueño de esos en los que le tenía cerca y que le hacían sentir como si hubieran sido una pesadilla al volver a la realidad. 

Porque en su realidad él no estaba. 

Le sorprende la inesperada reacción en el rostro de Sasuke. Parpadea un par de veces y le mira a los ojos, dolidos y tristes, pero hay algo más que no termina de identificar.

Es una expresión curiosa. Naruto ve el dolor pero no siente rechazo al toque. Baja el dedo rozando ligeramente su nariz y se quede mirándole, intentando descifrarle. Hay un brillo diferente en sus ojos, y Naruto no sabe qué botón ha tocado en él pero se alegra porque de repente reconoce esa expresión y nunca la ha visto en Sasuke.

Naruto ha tenido mil heridas y sabe que el peor dolor, con diferencia, es después. No el momento posterior a la herida, gracias a la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo y al sentirse en el fragor de la batalla. Después, mucho más tarde, el estar en la cama de hospital y revivir una y otra vez la causa de la herida, mientras esta pica y escuece y no se la dejan rascar porque está curando.

Sasuke tiene esa misma cara. Del dolor de recomponerse.

—Sasuke —susurra, finalmente, y la voz raspa y quema su garganta.

*

A Sasuke le gustaría decir que espera su veredicto, pero en realidad lo que él espera es que la sentencia no sea demasiado dura, aunque sabe que lo merece. Está tan cansado. Cansado de vengarse, cansado de huir, cansado de no tener a nadie.

Incluso aunque no pida perdón, espera una rebaja en la condena.

Aún siente el fantasma de los dedos de Naruto sobre los de Itachi, en su frente, y por alguna estúpida razón le hace tener esperanza.

Naruto sonríe.

—Vamos a casa.

Suelta el aire que estaba reteniendo casi sin querer y sigue a Naruto, sin bajar la cabeza, mirando sin ver al equipo ANBU y a sus compañeros de la academia mirarles con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio y rencor. Sasuke ni siquiera recuerda sus nombres.

( _shikamaruinohinataleechouji_ )

Sabe que lo único que le protege ahora mismo de _intentar_ ser linchado es que va con Naruto pero, sinceramente, nunca le ha importado lo más mínimo y no va a empezar ahora. 

Distingue sin esfuerzo dos chakras que se acercan por su espalda, y no necesita mirar para saber quiénes son ni lo que traen con ellos. Sakura, cariño, anhelo. Kakashi, confianza. 

¿ _Por qué_?

Casi quiere pegarles, por ineptos. Naruto es Naruto y la inconsciencia le viene de serie, e incluso puede entender lo de Sakura, pero, ¿él?

¿De verdad esa confianza que siente es Kakashi?

Y es entonces cuando le recuerda, aquella vez que le hizo sentir pequeñito y débil y como si no supiera nada de la vida, y su última frase, que sonó como una sentencia y aún así tenía el valor de decirlo sonriendo.

_A mí ya no me queda nadie._

Le entendió demasiado tarde.

Naruto mira ligeramente hacia atrás y Sasuke atisba la sonrisa brillante de felicidad. Y recuerda aquella oportunidad y recuerda el ojo curvado de Kakashi intentando que no fuera por el camino que no debía.

Se da cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ha dejado de vigilar sus espaldas, y se siente _seguro_ y a la vez estúpida, inmensamente agradecido de tener a alguien, al final del camino, pese a todo.

Cuando llegan a casa de Naruto, el rubio es todo sutileza y echa a Sakura y a Kakashi a _que vayan a_ -gestos a su espalda, susurros - _la gente de la aldea y sobre todo a la vieja_ \- más gestos escondidos.

Sasuke piensa que tiene que ser él quien vaya donde la hokage que no llegó a conocer y enfrentarse a ella pero no sabe como hacerlo, porque se siente tan, tan cansado.

Como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. Le duelen los ojos. El esfuerzo contra Madara ha sido demasiado, lo sabe, y sería de estúpidos negar que las técnicas de su hermano le quitan la visión el doble de rápido que si las hubiera desarrollado por su cuenta.

Le han protegido todo este tiempo, y el se aprovechó de ellas como pudo, pero quizá si hubiera sabido antes el desgaste que le iban a provocar... aunque no sirve de nada pensar ahora en eso.

Piensa en hablar pero el nudo en la garganta no le deja y además, qué. Qué va a decir a estas alturas. No había tenido un plan cuando había aparecido ahí, delante de todos, solo sabía que todo era negro y a la vez todo era Naruto, todo lo que quería ver, como una luz que por muy cegadora que fuese es mejor que la completa oscuridad en la que estaba viviendo.

De repente se da cuenta de que Naruto lleva hablando un rato. 

—...y la cocina está en esa puerta aunque dudo que haya mucha comida, y el baño ahí. Y ahí es mi habitación y, ah. Espera que mejor te voy a buscar algo para dormir. Ve yendo a la ducha, si quieres.

Sasuke asiente, algo aturdido, y Naruto desaparece en la puerta que ha señalado como su habitación.

El baño tiene algo de polvo pero está limpio, en general. Sasuke se desnuda lentamente, mirándose en el espejo cuando termina. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y le sorprende verse tan demacrado. Tiene los ojos hundidos, rodeados de ojeras moradas, los labios cortados, sus pómulos sobresalen como los de un cadáver.

Las costillas se le marcan contra la piel y Sasuke las repasa con los dedos, piensa en que no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo.

*

Tiene que parar un momento tras la puerta cerrada para respirar. Se ha mantenido tranquilo delante de él pero tenía miedo de que en algún momento le diera un puto infarto de lo rápido que le iba el corazón. 

Quiere llorar porque no se lo cree, es demasiado, Sasuke está ahí, a dos metros; le puede escuchar bajo el sonido de la ducha, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para gastar el chakra que ha recuperado en el descanso en cambiar y asegurarse de que está ahí. 

Se mira la ropa, rota y llena de tierra y sangre y es cuando recuerda que Sasuke está igual. 

Busca algo de ropa para ambos, descartando lo naranja para Sasuke y se acerca antes a la cocina, solo para confirmar que todo da bastante asco en la nevera. Tampoco es que tenga hambre, no realmente, porque hay algo en su estómago que tampoco tiene claro que le dejara hacerlo.

Con la ropa en las manos y el corazón encogido, se acerca al baño.

*

Oye unos toques en la puerta que no esperan su respuesta. Naruto aparece tras el vaho y le deja algo sobre el lavabo, saliendo sin decir nada más. 

La ducha le hace sentirse mejor, el agua arde y limpia un poco los recuerdos de toda la pelea, el olor a muerte que no pensaba que pudiera ser mitigado. Sale del baño con la ropa que le ha dejado. Los pantalones le quedan grandes y la camiseta también, y le alegra que haya elegido ropa de funeral para él.

El negro pega más con su ánimo.

Sale y se lo encuentra en el sofá. Se sienta a su lado y nota cómo Naruto aguanta la respiración. 

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

La voz le suena cascada, como si hiciera años que no la usa. Tiene un nudo en la garganta que no consigue hacer desaparecer. 

—Mm-hm —niega con la cabeza. Sonríe. Duele un poco, esa sonrisa—. Te vas a hartar de preguntas de la vieja Tsunade y los demás kages. De hecho, no sé si estoy confiando mucho en que Kakashi-sensei sea capaz de retenerles por hoy —suspira, aún sin mirarle.

Sasuke se queda callado, desentrañando las grietas de la pared en su mente, intentando entenderle. No sabe cómo hacerlo sin pelearse con él. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿No tienes miedo de que cambie de opinión y me vaya?

Los ojos de Naruto se mueven hacia él durante una décima de segundo y siente como su propio corazón deja de latir, pero Naruto se encoge de hombros.

—Volvería a ir a por ti —Sasuke traga saliva, pero no responde—. Pero creo que no hubieras vuelto si no hubieras querido quedarte. 

—Pareces seguro.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto sonríe. 

—Porque confío en ti —es como una puñalada en medio de su pecho—. Puedes dormir tranquilo, Kurama me despertaría en caso de que pasase algo.

La expresión de Sasuke se vuelve interrogativa.

—Ah. Kurama, el —se señala la tripa con aspavientos—Kyûbi. 

—Hn—asiente, confuso pero sin intención de preguntar más.

Naruto le ofrece su cama y él se coge una simple manta del armario y se queda un segundo en la puerta, antes de salir.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Desaparece por el pasillo y Sasuke se queda sentado en el borde del colchón, quieto, respirando hondo. 

Esperaba olor a sucio y a ramen, y solo encuentra el olor a hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

La sala es blanca, casi antiséptica, huele a nada y eso es algo que a Sasuke le pone nervioso. Tiene un comité de cinco kages a los que quiso matar delante, gente que le odia a su derecha e izquierda, y a Naruto detrás. También están a su lado Kakashi, Sakura y, sorprendentemente, Shikamaru.

Sasuke piensa en sus opciones. No se ha arrepentido, y los del Viento le odian a muerte. No sabría lo que piensa Gaara ni en un millón de años, aunque se inclina por lo negativo y luego, claro, está Tsunade.

Tsunade, que le mira como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, ha tocado la cabeza de Naruto al entrar y éste le ha sonreído. 

Piensa que quizá le prohíban ser un ninja, pero ni siquiera la Hoja sería tan estúpida de no aprovechar su fuerza. Quizá le pongan un sello de control, como a Sai, como se ha hecho como práctica no reconocida entre los Uchiha durante años. 

Otra cosa no, pero ocultar secretos es algo que en su familia siempre se ha llevado. 

*

Naruto odia tener que mantenerse quieto en el mismo sitio tanto tiempo. El juicio es tedioso, sobre todo. Naruto tenía miedo de los cargos que pudieran presentar, pero quien roba a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón, y el único delito que se conserva de la participación de Sasuke en Akatsuki es el de intento de asesinato de Killerbee.

Se le acusa de deserción, no de traición, y por el asesinato de Danzou, que resultó ser a su vez un traidor.

Sai declara y a Naruto se le ancha el pecho cuando le escucha. Sai emite cero juicios de opinión, se limita a los hechos, y cuando le preguntan qué cree que hubiera pasado sin la intervención de Sasuke, Sai calla durante un par de minutos, para después confesar que seguramente Tsunade estaría muerta; y Konoha, en mucha peor posición. 

Declaran el mismo Killer Bee, diciendo que en realidad nunca estuvo a punto de morir, y Naruto mira a Sasuke cuando cambia la postura al escucharlo. Puede ver cómo el desprecio hace algo de mella en él pero procura mantenerse estoico y callado. 

Declara Gaara, y Naruto contiene la respiración hasta que le escucha decir que tiene desconfianza por Sasuke pero que no parece creer que necesite más que algo de vigilancia. Cercana. No deja de mirar a Sasuke mientras habla y hay una energía rara entre ellos dos. Naruto no recuerda haberles oído hablar desde hace muchos, muchos años.

Declara Kakashi, ya sin sharingan, y Sakura, enfocándose ambos en el valor que tendría usar a Sasuke en favor de Konoha con sus técnicas. 

Y al final, después de mucho rato, le toca a Naruto. 

*

Sasuke no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa sin respirar, pero parecen horas. Naruto se coloca en la silla enfrente de él, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules y su camiseta naranja. 

Naruto le mira a los ojos y habla con voz relajada. Habla de ellos dos, habla de cuando eran niños y estaban solos y habla de la pérdida y habla de la venganza.

Siente que alguien le ha abierto en dos, ha leído todo su interior y ahora lo expone como si fuera una charla sobre técnicas cualquiera. Naruto habla de sus miedos y Sasuke siente que son los suyos.

—Sé que muchos creen que no debía confiar en Sasuke, pero tuve razón en saber que volvería, tuve razón en saber que el problema era otro. 

Hay protestas y malas caras pero Naruto se mantiene firme. Sasuke quiere decirle que no hace falta. Que merece un castigo. Al menos por lo que le hizo a él. 

Entonces Naruto termina el discurso y Sasuke se queda sin suelo bajo los pies. 

—Bajo mi responsabilidad. Pido que se le deje libre y que se cargue en mí si en cualquier momento del futuro hay algún problema entre él y Konoha..

Sakura coge aire a su lado; al otro, la expresión de Kakashi es indescifrable, pero se nota la tensión en sus hombros.

Entre todos los murmullos de indignación y de sorpresa y la arena que se remueve durante un par de segundos fuera de la ventana, Naruto le mira. 

Solo a él, inconfundible, son como agujas contra sus ojos. Parpadea dos o tres veces seguidas para calmar el ardor de lo que le hace sentir esa confianza, ese amor brutal e infinito que siempre le ha demostrado Naruto. 

Tan puro, tan diferente al que le hace sentir a Sasuke. 

Todo lo que pasar por su cabeza en ese momento no puede explicarlo con palabras. 

—No. 

Su voz tarda unos segundos en llegar a todos pero acalla los murmullos. Sasuke es demasiado consciente de todas las miradas, de Naruto frunciendo el ceño. No puede hacerle eso. No cuando le mira así.

—Aceptaré la sentencia. No hace falta que… No hace falta que aceptes esto —lo dice entre dientes—. No necesito tu compasión.

—No es compasión —responde Naruto, y tiene el valor de sonreír.

—Sasuke, Naruto. 

La voz de Tsunade le sobresalta y ve que Naruto también la mira como si no recordase que estaba ahí. Que están todos, mirándoles, que no están solos. Hay un aumento de tensión y Sasuke respira hondo para suprimir el chakra que el enfado estaba a punto de alterar. 

—No lo podríamos aceptar, Naruto, pero te honra el ofrecimiento. Dios sabe que no lo… —decide callarse, sin apartar los ojos de Sasuke; no confía en él y lo entiende—. Sasuke, si los demás Kages han escuchado lo suficiente y no hay nadie más que quiera decir nada, te daremos la sentencia mañana. Hasta entonces estarás bajo arresto domiciliario. En vista de la situación especial de la que era tu casa original, puedes elegir otra, si quieres. Por supuesto dentro de Konoha. 

No quiere elegir la de Naruto, no quiere deberle nada, no quiere deberle _más_ , pero la idea de volver a la suya le remueve las entrañas.

Todos los caminos le llevan a Naruto, al final; un día de estos lo va a tener que aceptar.

*

Cenan ramen, cómo no, que trae Naruto del Ichiraku en manos temblorosas. Lo intenta ocultar pero al final ha sido mucha tensión, para él; le parece absurdo que esté peor que el propio Sasuke. 

No lo entiende. 

Sasuke pasea en silencio por la casa, sintiéndose ansioso. No tiene ganas de salir pero el hecho de no poder hacerlo hace que le pique por debajo de la piel. 

Se aprende la casa de memoria en un hora. Está diferente, Naruto tiene libros en las estanterías y eso es algo nuevo. Le cuenta que fue Jiraiya quien le obligaba, al principio, al final acabó él enganchado. La mayoría son de aventuras y de héroes, y tiene un par del propio Jiraiya firmados. Era un buen sensei. Mejor que el suyo, desde luego. 

Orochimaru le habló de él, alguna vez, con desprecio; Sasuke intentaba sentirse de la misma manera con Naruto sin mucho éxito. 

No era lo mismo, nunca lo fue.

*

Naruto no sabe qué decir, por una vez. Siente que necesita llenar el silencio, hacerle ver que es su casa, pero todo le ha pillado de sorpresa. 

—¿Por qué has dicho hoy eso?

Tarda en darse cuenta de que le ha hablado y después sacude la cabeza con un gesto que seguramente haya quedado más ridículo que otra cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Vamos, Naruto, eres tonto pero no tanto. 

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Qué quieres que te diga.

—Quiero que me digas por qué. Ahora. Por qué esto, por qué esperarme, por qué perseguirme, por qué arriesgar tu futuro en base a lo que haga yo. Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz.

Sasuke está gritando pero duda que se esté dando cuenta. Naruto se pregunta si de verdad no lo sabe, si de verdad es aún peor que él en esto. 

—Ya sabes la respuesta. Porque eres mi ami-

—Los amigos no hacen esto. 

—Qué sabes tú de amigos, Sasuke. 

Se arrepiente en cuanto lo dice.

—Lo siento, no… lo siento, Sasuke, no…

Sasuke parece más sorprendido que dolido, aprieta los puños. 

*

Es idiota. Sasuke ha intentado matarle, ha intentado matar a la chica a la que quiere, ha intentado matarle _otra vez_ y aún así Naruto le pide perdón por si le ha hecho daño con un comentario.

Es idiota.

¿Por qué es así? 

Y, además.

—Tienes razón. 

Naruto tuerce la cabeza, como sopesándole. Sasuke quiere partirle la cara. Quiere hacerle sangrar y ver si así puede quitarle de ella esa expresión de conocerle demasiado.

—Sasuke. Ya sabes la respuesta. Tienes que hacerlo, tú siempre fuiste el listo de los dos. 

Da un paso hacia él y Sasuke frunce el ceño, cogido por sorpresa. Está demasiado cerca. Quiere apartarle pero no lo hace, sube la mano y le quita el pelo de la frente. No sabe por qué hace eso. Naruto cierra los ojos; o quizá es un parpadeo muy largo, eterno, dura un día completo, Sasuke no sabe porque se está ahogando, Sasuke _no sabe nada_.

Sasuke huye. Ni siquiera es una huida digna porque no quiere, de hecho, joder sus opciones a quedarse en Konoha, así que huye a la habitación en la que durmió la noche anterior, como el adolescente caprichoso que nunca le dejaron ser. Su cama está hecha y el pijama doblado. Le duele el pecho al imaginar a Naruto haciéndolo cuando le han venido a buscar.

No entiende nada. Estaba bien, antes, como si tuviera los nervios dormidos y no sintiese nada y ahora lo siente _todo_. El calor del aliento de Naruto en su cara. Su olor, la textura de su piel al tocarla. 

Debe pasar como media hora hasta que siente el chakra de Naruto relajarse totalmente. No ha hecho ningún ademán de seguirle al cuarto. 

Él no deja de dar vueltas en la cama, al contrario que Naruto. En parte está nervioso por la sentencia, pero aún más porque es incapaz de recordar bien qué pensaba encontrar cuando volvió. 

No sabe lo que quiere así que cómo va a saber lo que quiere Naruto. 

Se hace la pregunta una y otra vez, recordando las palabras del rubio, “tienes que saberlo”, da vueltas en la cama, “porque eres _mi amigo_ ”, tiene calor y frío a la vez y está todo oscuro, “los amigos no hacen eso”, 

Quiénes lo hacen, Naruto.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que el sueño comienza a pesarle en los párpados. Duerme a ratos, mirando la luna por la ventana abierta. y cuando cree que se empieza a relajar, la luna se vuelve roja.

Al principio cree que es Itachi pero es imposible, por dios, Itachi está muerto, murió por segunda vez y Madara también murió, él le atravesó el corazón con la espada y era el de verdad, el olor inconfundible de la sangre. Solo queda él de los Uchiha, solo queda él con esos ojos.

Son rojos y grandes y se hacen más y más enormes a medida que se acercan, Sasuke no entiende qué pasa pero no se puede mover, cada vez más cerca, le rozan y llega un momento en el que todo lo que puede ver es ese tono rojo, y la lava que cae de ellos como lágrimas ardientes, con la forma del sharingan de su hermano, la voz de Madara y Sasuke quiere irse de allí, no quiere ver esos ojos, no quiere ver nada, el fuego le quema, el aire le abrasa los pulmones y la garganta, y de repente-

De repente, agua.

Aparece por todos los lados de la habitación pero ya no tiene miedo, porque llega tranquila, con un rugido bajo, _shhh_ , se acerca y el fuego cae bajo su frío y él se baña en ella, llama su nombre, _shhh, Sasuke_ , y entonces es cuando despierta y es él quien llora, en sollozos que le desfiguran la cara, lágrimas que son transparentes y duelen tanto que Sasuke piensa que no va a poder respirar de nuevo, aferrado a los brazos de Naruto, haciéndole daño, _solo era una pesadilla, Sasuke, ya está_ , pero Naruto no entiende que no es por el sueño, que es por su maldita vida los últimos años, toda su vida, dejándose llevar por unos y por otros, sin saber ya lo que quería o lo que era correcto o no.

En medio de todo está Naruto, que es lo único que se ha mantenido fijo en su vida, como un pilar indestructible pese a todas las veces que se ha empeñado en partirlo. Le acaricia con dedos suaves el pelo, la base de la nuca, la zona de los hombros, hace círculos con los pulgares en sus mejillas hasta que los sollozos ceden. Y deja de ahogarse. 

Le dice que se tranquilice y Sasuke decide en ese mismo momento que no.

Que tranquilizarse, no.

Alza los labios mojados de sal y le besa, con dientes y con desesperación, sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en si a eso se reduce todo, a la lengua de Naruto contra la suya, a sus manos en la cintura, al gruñido que emana de su garganta.

Naruto deja escapar un _oh_ y un _qué, Sasuke_ antes de alzarle por los hombros y girarle hacia él, bien, entero. 

—¿Seguro que quieres esto? 

Es de lo único que ha estado seguro en la vida.

—Sí. 

Naruto le mira a los ojos, asiente y le besa él, esta vez, sujetándole la cara con las manos.

Sasuke le apremia porque siente que no le da el tiempo, que no le da el espacio para todo lo que quiere hacer con Naruto, lo quiere todo y lo quiere ahora y estira de la camiseta naranja. Naruto se ríe y se la quita, volviendo a su boca en un segundo, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Naruto baja la cabeza, muerde sus clavículas y duele, la piel de Naruto caliente contra la suya y _sí_.

Eso, sí.

Dan vueltas por la cama sobre las sábanas hechas un nudo, envueltos en sudor y rasgándose el alma con los dientes. Naruto le agarra el pantalón y los calzoncillos de una vez y se los baja hasta los tobillos, quitándose casi a la vez los suyos a patadas, enlazan las piernas ya desnudos y embisten desacompasados, Sasuke contra el muslo de Naruto, Naruto contra su estómago, y es lo mejor que ha sentido nunca, esa fricción casi en seco y demasiado apresurada. 

Demasiado apresurada que llega cinco años tarde.

El rubio jadea en su oído mientras lo lame, _Sasuke, joder, Sasuke_ , y él no contesta porque no le da el aire, no le alcanza el que hay en toda la habitación y gime, la voz rota y la garganta en carne viva. Su mano se arrastra entre ambos y le rodea con ella, con otra le sujeta la cara para echársela hacia arriba y poder mirarle, verle cada arruga cuando el orgasmo le alcanza.

Se toca así mismo con la frente contra la de Naruto mientras él le abraza y se corre en tres embestidas contra su mano, le araña la espalda, repite su nombre hasta que la palabra pierde todo el sentido, narutonarutona _ruto_.

Sasuke se siente exhausto. 

Le arden los ojos, y los labios, y hasta el puto corazón.

*

Naruto mira el techo como si tuviera las respuestas a todo. Han sido tantos años desde la primera vez que supo que algo estaba _mal_ , que algo no funcionaba como tenía que funcionar en él. Esos primeros meses de gustarle Sakura por el día pero ser Sasuke con el que soñaba por la noche, con el beso maldito, en el que ya no estaban en medio de la clase sino que era de ellos, fuera, y Sasuke sonreía, después. Naruto se despertaba sintiéndose sucio y como si le estuviese traicionando. 

Después fue Sasuke el que les traicionó y se fue y ahí fue cuando Naruto tuvo tiempo de entenderlo y aceptar que ese enamoramiento estaba abocado al fracaso, que le tenía que salvar como amigo y con eso sería feliz, debía serlo. 

Tres años después, el efecto de verle fue _devastador_.

Ojalá hubiera sido solo guapo, no esa presencia que parecía llenarlo todo, su mundo entero, borraba a los demás y no es ni siquiera sano, el punto al que llegó en algunos momentos, pero se aferró a ello, a traerle de vuelta y a quererle con todo lo que tenía para siempre. En algún momento se pasaría, eso fue lo que le dijo Jiraiya, al que nunca dijo nada pero por supuesto que lo sabía. 

No había pensado decir lo que dijo en el tribunal pero se dio cuenta de que era verdad, de que lo haría, por él, lo que fuera. No esperaba esto. 

Tiene que decirle algo. Tiene que decirle que le quiere, tiene que decirle que esto lo quiere siempre pero no por el sexo si no esto de querer ser estár con él y dormir con él y prepararle un desayuno seguramente quemado por la mañana. Quiere…

—Naruto. 

Están asquerosos y deberían ducharse pero Naruto deja que le arrastre hacia él, que se limpie la mano en sus sábanas, que le ponga la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Duerme conmigo.

El tono tranquilo no oculta los latidos del corazón que nota con la oreja puesta casi en su pecho. Que esté nervioso es casi lo que más ternura le da, porque no es como si Naruto pudiera decirle que no a cualquier cosa.

Cierra los ojos, se agarra a su costado y le abraza durante largos segundos.

Mira hacia arriba y le parece que sonríe.

*

Es una mañana extraña.

No hablan mucho al despertar, a pesar de hacerlo demasiado juntos y con las posturas cambiadas, Naruto boca arriba y Sasuke hecho una bolita agarrado a sus costillas. Intenta moverse, un poco avergonzado por su explosión más que por estar desnudos. 

—Aún nos queda un rato, quédate en la cama. 

Naruto habla con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa jugándole en la boca. 

Pero tiene razón, porque el sol está solo empezando a entrar por la ventana, hay tiempo de sobra tiempo y Sasuke hacía mucho que no remoloneaba, que no se queda en la cama solo porque puede, así que apoya la cabeza en su pecho y deja que le rodee con el brazo.

La mano blanca contra el estómago moreno de Naruto hace contraste y le gusta, pasea por él acariciando el lugar donde antes había un sello, apoya la palma entera como si pudiera borrar todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir. 

Naruto tose, Sasuke levanta la cabeza para mirarle solo para descubrir que se ha puesto rojo. 

La erección del rubio se marca contra las sábanas.

—Lo siento. 

Porque no es como si ayer se hubieran estado rozando como dos monos en celo. 

—Idiota. 

Se incorpora solo para pasar una pierna por encima de él y colocarse a horcajadas, su propia erección empezando a manifestarse. 

Naruto sonríe, hace un gesto con la mano. 

—Ven aquí.

Es totalmente diferente a la noche anterior. Besos perezosos y embestidas suaves y haciendo que dure, que dure todo el tiempo del mundo porque es lo que tienen, ahora mismo, es suyo; y cinco personas que no le conocen se están encargando de su libertad ahora mismo pero le da igual porque solo necesita eso, la boca de Naruto en su cuello y la mano acariciando su espalda y diciendo su nombre, _Sasuke_ , y susurrándole que gracias por volver y _lo habría dado todo por ti_ y Sasuke piensa que no le queda nada para dar, que solo tiene un apellido maldito y una casa vacía. 

Naruto le dice “quédate conmigo”, y Sasuke solo puede cerrar los ojos, engancharse a él, y asentir. 

*

Sasuke parece tranquilo cuando entran a la sala, al contrario que él. Hay un silencio sepulcral cuando entran a la sala. Tsunade preside, con los demás kages a su lado. Gaara clava los ojos en los suyos y le parece que una ínfima sonrisa se deja ver, pero no sabe si se la imagina. 

Tsunade habla, y Naruto aguanta la respiración. Habla de traición, pero también de defensa a daños potenciales. De colaboración con ninjas de clase S, pero también de acabar con un ninja de clase S (con dos). Habla de confianza. Habla de Naruto, también. Habla de responsabilidad y de reincorporarse como ninja si accede a ciertos requisitos. Habla de periodo de prueba y de vigilancia temporal y de revisiones psicológicas periódicas. 

Sasuke es libre y Naruto quiere llorar.

*

Sasuke le pide que le acompañe y Naruto le sigue. No ha hablado mucho desde la sentencia, pero ya ha abrazado Naruto a Sakura por él, ya ha gritado cuando han salido, ya ha aceptado las pocas felicitaciones que en teoría deberían haber ido al Uchiha.

Le da igual. 

Rodean Konoha hasta llegar a la puerta e ignoran a los dos guardias. Sasuke anda hasta la misma línea que separa la entrada del principio del bosque y se queda quieto en ella. 

—Podría irme. 

—Sí. 

—Cuando quisiera. 

—Ahora mismo. 

Ahora está seguro, es casi invisible, pero está ahí. Sasuke sonríe. 

—Bien. Volvamos a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluffinter is coming.


End file.
